


You Said Goodbye, before I could Say I love You

by GracieBee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBee/pseuds/GracieBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot: Right after the battle with the Mountain Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Goodbye, before I could Say I love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit depressed and I decided to turn it into a story, so I hope you enjoy...  
> (Sorry if there are any mistakes)

There was loud noise echoing from what seemed like every direction of the mountain - screaming, gunfire, metal against metal, flesh being ripped open, crying, it was all to much. 

The leftover delinquents wielded their makeshift weapons, fighting along side them was the surviving grounders that were once locked in the cages. They all knew that Clarke and the grounder army had arrived, as soon as the mountain started to shake from where they had blown a hole in a few of the entry’s, which felt like hours ago, but was probably only 40 minutes.

Jasper, who was gripping his newfound axe tightly, swung it towards a monster that was going for Monty. Miller and Harper were working well together, watching each other’s backs and protecting some of the fallen. The Grounder, Echo and her people were fending well for themselves too, despite being quite weak still. Some of the rebels of the mountain had already made their way to a safe place from the radiation but not before helping Bellamy help free the caged grounders themselves. The sky people, Grounders and Mountain rebels fighting together, it was something no one thought they’d ever see. 

Bellamy hadn't seen his sister or Clarke yet, he knew they were in the mountain somewhere and he couldn't help but worry, but it helped knowing that they had the grounder army at their back. He quickly shot one of the last mountain man in the room, who was aiming towards Fox, when they all heard it.

A very distraught scream rebounded throughout the mountain, in a voice most of them knew, because it was family.

“Octavia…” Jasper whispered worried for his friend. 

Bellamy was off, running down blood splattered hallways, towards his sister’s scream, the others following quickly behind. They ran killing any mountain man in their way.

They ended up in a room full of grounders, ark guards and the dead. Some survivors seemed to be already gathering their dead, but in the middle of all the movement was a kneeling Octavia, sobbing loudly.

Bellamy stepped closer worried, when he noticed that she was holding someone close to herself. Was it Lincoln? Bellamy looked up, around the room and spotted said man eyeing his sister, sorrow in his eyes. What was happening? Bellamy turned back to his sister and walked around her kneeling body and nearly collapsed himself when he saw who she was holding. 

“No…no...” A few of the remaining 100 muttered when they saw who it was.

“Clarke…” Bellamy whispered, dropping down besides his sister and the bloodied body of his co-leader. “Clarke… what…” She was crying, blood pouring out of a wound near her chest, blood coated her lips as she smiled up at him.

“Bell…my,” She croaked out, brokenly.

“What happened!?” Bellamy demanded to someone, anyone, taking her body from Octavia’s hold, he didn't care that tears were flowing down his cheeks, he just need her to be ok.

“Cage…” Octavia said, pointing to a fallen body with an arrow sticking out from his skull, “He was aiming for me and she stepped in front of me just before,” She sobbed, “He shot her.” Octavia cried out, “I’m so sorry,” she cried into Clarke’s hair, Lincoln kneeled beside his crying lover, trying to comfort her, some of the other delinquents dropped down beside their fallen leaders, not knowing what to do.

“We can fix her.” Bellamy muttered. “We will fix you.” He said louder looking at Clarke. 

Bellamy felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to the culprit, It was Lexa standing there, shaking her head sadly.

“No, Ai gonplei ste odon,” Clarke muttered out loud, looking to the commander, who gave the blonde a sad smile. The other grounders looking towards the sky leader in respect.

Clarke slowly raised her hand to cup Bellamy’s face and brought it towards hers, not caring for the audience they had, her lips pressed lightly to his. All they could taste was the blood on her lips and their mixed tears, but it was something she had wanted to do for a while now.

They slowly pulled away after a long moment, she had a slight smile on her face, and all Bellamy could think was, that she looked so beautiful in that moment and all he wanted was for her to get better so he could kiss her every day after this was all over. He gently wiped away the tears staining her face, her eyes bright. He lent his forehead softly to hers, just counting her breaths and taking in the feeling of finally having her in his arms again.

“May We Meet Again,” She said out loud, just before the life faded from her once bright and pretty blue eyes.

“No! Clarke wake up,” Bellamy cried shaking her gently, “Please Clarke, I love you, I need you to wake up...” he whispered into her hair, holding her now lifeless body tightly to his own.

The remaining 100 were shaken, crying into each other’s shoulders, seeing one of their leaders crying into the body of the other was something none of them ever thought they’d see. Seeing one of their leaders dead was definitely something they never expected to see so soon. The escaped grounders were confused, but once seeing the respect and sadness in the eyes of their leader, they knew this person was important.

Octavia grabbed her friend’s lifeless hand and brought it slowly to her mouth, placing a kiss to her palm. Crying she said. “May We Meet Again, Clarke.”

The survivors of the hundred, the ark and even Lincoln joining in on the prayer for their fallen leader.


End file.
